My imaginary house
My imaginary house is a house that exists somewhere in the frigid void of my mind. If it were real, it would be powered by a solar energy facility and will be located in Los Angeles, California. If it existed, would it survive during its disaster events? 1 minute after people The imaginary house is quiet because people are gone. But not entirely. Inside the only bedroom, a computer sits on the desk and still plays random videos that I watched before I vanished. The videos in the endless, 500 video playlist range from episodes of Dick Figures and Happy Tree Friends to songs from video games and other stuff such as Game Theory, Miku Hatsune and other random stuff. 1 hour after people people The endless playlist still plays, the kitchen still smells like food, but danger still lurks. The gas is still being sent to the kitchen, so the entire thing explodes. Fires ravage the kitchen, yet don't spread elsewhere in the house. Meanwhile, the other part of the house, another building that contains the gaming room and studio is perfectly fine. For now at least. 1 day after people The house runs out of power. The computer and the building containing the studio don't run out of power because they rely on solar power coming from a solar energy facility in Bakersfield, California. The kitchen fire has since went out, but the kitchen has been burnt beyond recognition. The kitchen explodes again due to a few unextinguished fires reaching a propane tank in the pantry 1 year after people Sand is starting to pile up outside the house. The computer screen is a bit cracked, but it still works. The windows of the studio and gaming building have scratches and are all blurry. A broken window begins to destroy the structure... 30 years after people The studio roof is filled with sand. The sand causes the roof to fall apart, and the building implodes. By now, the house itself is corroded and partially collapsing. 60 years after people The deck on the house is pulling down on the surrounding walls and it falls off the house. Windows are now all broken. The Tables in the living room falls apart. The lighting system stopped long ago and now, the lights fall from the ceiling and crash to the floor. In the bedroom, the bed has been a gathering place for mold. The desk randomly falls and breaks into pieces. It falls onto the floor and shatters. 112 miles away, the solar plant had failed long ago and now, a 157 meter solar tower is on the brink of collapse. Sand and wind have eroded it's base. The tower deteriorated slowly, and now it falls. The solar tower slips from the Bakersfield skyline as it falls onto several abandoned solar panels and breaks apart. 90 years after people The house is in ruins. All it takes for the weakened structure is a strong gust of wind to make the whole thing fall apart. The living room is still intact though, several walls and some stuff is all that remains. A bag of AAA chips, a map of Switzerland with cats drawn all over it and a coloured picture of the HTF characters is all that remains of the Living room. The former bedroom is buried in sand. A Warhammer paint set somehow survived all of that. Now it is buried under all of that sand, along with the computer. The computer still plays the endless playlist, as if it was just 1 minute after people. Category:Fictional Place Category:California Category:KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL Category:Houses